


Dungeons and Demons

by AEpixie7



Series: Ineffable Bureaucracy [12]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, But there are also feels at the very end, But there's blood, Come Swallowing, Dammit I tried not to let the feels slip in to this one, Dominant Beelzebub (Good Omens), Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, I really tried, It's not super violent, Lots to tag here folks, Masochist Gabriel, Mention of Genetalia swap, Oh yeah there's mention of blood, Okay where do I start, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Sadist Beelzebub, Sex Toys, Submissive Gabriel, Very healthy BDSM relationship, Whipping, Yikes, literally all of it, no beta we die like men, sex dungeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEpixie7/pseuds/AEpixie7
Summary: Beelzebub gets to play in her new sex dungeon. YIKES Gabriel, sweety. Did you know what you were getting yourself into?





	Dungeons and Demons

“Ohhhh, angel…” Beelzebub said excitedly as she entered the castle's dungeon and glanced around at the gloomy, dark corners and cold stone walls. Chains and shackles hung from several spots in the walls, and in the center of the room hung a chain from the ceiling. Good for stringing up naughty angels… 

“I uh… don’t know a whole lot about um… uh… _furniture_ for these kinds of things so I just left the room empty. Figured you'd want to uh… _decorate_ yourself…” Gabriel said, his hands tucked awkwardly into his pockets as he blushed brightly, watching Beelzebub's eyes lighting up at all the possibilities. Her face felt hot and her cheeks hurt from her wicked smile, her fingers snapping once and miracling all her favorite contraptions she'd been dying to try with her angel—a restraint table and St. Andrew's Cross, for starters. Gabriel was so focused on her that he didn’t notice the white leather collar and leash she had miracled around his neck. At least, not until she approached and wrapped a hand around the leash, yanking him down slightly to look in those pretty lilac eyes. 

“Angel… were you seriouszzzz about not being able to handle another round? Becauzzze you can’t tempt me with this fucking kink _paradise_ and then not let me play…” she said, pouting her bottom lip and pulling gently on the leash. Gabriel’s eyes drifted down her body as he bit his lip. 

“Beelz… you are _insatiable_… you know that?” 

Beelzebub tugged the leash gently, pulling Gabriel's face down next to hers so she could breathe heavily in his ear as she urged her thigh between his legs, her heart jumping at the hitch in his breath. 

“I am a demon of gluttony. Even when I’ve had my fill, I will never be satisfied. I will _devour_ you, angel, if you let me. One. Scream. At a time…” she whispered, nipping at his earlobe and earning a whimper. His hands drifted around to her ass and he pulled her against him, grinding his crotch against her thigh where it pressed between his legs. 

“_Yes_…” he said breathlessly, sucking a mark into her neck. 

“I want you to know what you're agreeing to, pet. If you're at all hesitant, we should wait. Becauzze I've taken it easy on you up until this point, and I already warned you that you have _no idea_ how cruel I can be. I want to tie you up and leave whip markzzz on your ass. I want to drive you to the point of breaking, over and over and over, until you're crying and begging me for mercy, of which you will find none. Becauzze I am a demon, and more importantly, I am your _master_ and you will submit to me _completely_…” 

Gabriel was all but shaking when he sank to his knees, his throat bobbing around the leather collar as he swallowed hard, his eyes peering up at her reverently. “Do your worst, my Prince.” 

She allowed her eyes to wander down to his crotch, where his pants were strained around his already hard erection, and giggled. _And he calls **me** a glutton._

“That’zzz my good boy. Up,” she commanded, and he stood, the leash pulled taught as she took a step back to consider what she wanted to do next. 

“Take your clothes off.” 

Gabriel slipped his coat from his shoulders, frowning as he was forced to simply let it crumple on the ground. 

“Angel, your wrinkled clothing is the least of your worriezzz right now.” 

Gabriel smirked at her as he undid his cufflinks, then began loosening his tie, the action taking a bit longer than usual around the collar. “You don't scare me, Beelz,” he said with a mischievous little grin, whipping his tie from his neck and working the buttons down his chest. Beelzebub's eyes ignited at the taunt, and she had to restrain every urge to sink her claws into him for daring to speak to her that way. _Brat_. 

“You’re going to regret saying that, pet. Now hurry up. You're making master impatient.” 

He simply continued to smile as he removed his shirt, shoes, pants and underwear. He shivered once his skin was entirely exposed to the cool, damp air of the dungeon, and Beelzebub made a show of licking her lips, as if she were admiring a particularly juicy piece of fruit she was about to bite into. 

She snapped her fingers and miracled a desk behind her, tugging the leash as she backed toward it, her eyes never leaving Gabriel’s. Once she was close enough, she yanked the leash hard, throwing him off balance and bending him over the desk, a hand pressed into his back as she wrapped the leash several times around her hand, pulling back tightly so the collar would begin choking him. He was unusually quiet, save a small sigh that escaped around his slowly constricting windpipe. 

“Alright pet?” she asked, letting up her grip on the leash to allow him the air necessary to speak. 

“Yes, master,” he said, the gravel in his voice sending butterflies fluttering in her stomach. 

“Good,” she said, miracling a cock ring around his cock and balls, her hand gliding down his back and over a buttock, one single claw extending so she could graze its sharp point over his swollen balls. He keened loudly, his hands pressing against the desk and pushing back against her, even though she currently lacked the effort he was seeking. 

“Would you like me to have a cock thizzzz time? You want me to bend you over this desk and fuck you until you see Hellfire every time you close your eyezz?” 

Gabriel shuddered and choked around the collar, though Beelzebub didn’t relent her grip on the leash this time. She retracted her claw and pressed in at his puckered ring with a fingertip, miraculously slicking it as she traced tantalizing circles around the sensitive flesh. 

“Whatever my master wants. Fuck me however you see fit, my Prince. I'm your loyal pet and I just want to please you _nnngghhh_…” his words cut off into a groan as she pushed one finger inside him, slowly thrusting and smiling triumphantly at the unhinged shout he emitted when she dragged her fingertip over his prostate. 

“Oh, sweet pet of mine. That would be nice, wouldn’t it?” she taunted, adding a second finger and stimulating his prostate again, this time increasing her thrusts and making his hips rock in tandem with her movements. 

“To just drop my trousers, make a handsome cock for you, and rail you right here until you're dripping cum down those muscular legzzz of yours?” 

Gabriel was practically convulsing, head thrown back as he gagged around the force of the collar, his thighs quivering and his ass clenching around her fingers. 

“Nice. It would be nice,” she repeated absently, suddenly removing her fingers and yanking him upright by the leash, her breath hot against the back of his neck as she whispered threateningly—"Well guess what, pet. I'm a demon. I’m not nice.” 

She dragged him roughly across the room, his bare feet slapping against the cold stone floor as he stumbled along behind her, until she stood beneath the chain hanging from the ceiling. She miracled a pair of shackles onto his wrists and pointed up toward the hook at the end of the chain, and Gabriel obediently hooked his own shackles there. Beelzebub unbuckled the collar from his neck and let it fall to the ground, then took a few measured steps back to admire her angel so flushed and vulnerable. 

“Before we begin, I want to set some rules. I am going to gag you, but you may still use the safe word telepathically. And I am going to be pushing you, farther than I've ever pushed. I am going to hurt you. You understand?” 

Gabriel gulped, and nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, master.” 

“And the safe word?” 

“Brimstone.” 

“Good. Izzz there anything off limits? Any particular part of your body you don’t want me hurting?” 

Gabriel had already started shaking almost violently, though his cock twitched with excitement at even the suggestion of pain. 

“M… my wings…” he stuttered, and Beelzebub nodded. Made sense. Wings were far too sensitive, even for a masochist like Gabriel. 

“Very well. Anything else?” she asked, miracling a set of shackles on his ankles that chained to the floor, far enough apart that his legs would be spread. He shook his head _no_, apparently already too lost in anticipation to speak. 

She nodded again, affirming his consent, before approaching the wall where she found a crank attached to the chain in the ceiling. She advanced the crank a few times, the chain lifting Gabriel just far enough off the ground that he was entirely weightless, his body completely, helplessly at her mercy. She snapped her fingers once again, miracling a ball gag into his mouth and feeling those same butterflies in her belly when he whimpered around the obstruction. 

She approached him quietly from behind, purposefully startling him when she dragged her claws slowly and deliberately from his ankle to the back of his knee and along the inside of his thigh. His body jerked, causing the chains to rattle against the ground, and Beelzebub couldn’t help but stare at his marvelous ass—the strong muscles clenching and shaking as her claws climbed ever higher up his thigh. His ass was perfectly level with her shoulders, and she had to bite her tongue to keep from biting his ass instead. 

“Still insist I don't scare you, brat?” she asked, removing her claws and remaining entirely silent behind him, just out of his sight. His breaths came quicker and his heart beat louder, so loud that Beelzebub could almost hear it in his veins. It accompanied such strong waves of lust coming off of him, she was nearly intoxicated by it. 

She waited just long enough that he started to panic, his muscles quivering and his arms and legs straining against the chains as he tried to turn his head to look at her, though she remained hidden from view behind him. She miracled a cat of nine tails into her hand, hauling it back and slapping it roughly across his ass cheeks. He tensed _hard_ and cried out, the sound muffled against the gag in his mouth. 

“How about now?” she taunted, stalking around in front of him and allowing the leather straps of the whip to drift lazily over his tortured cock, the cock ring making his hard member blush an intense shade of red. 

He whimpered loudly and shook his head in fear, his eyes wide as he questioned whether she would actually use the whip on his sensitive cock. 

“You only specified your wingzzz, pet,” she smiled, and his cheeks began to glisten with tears as he tried to jerk his hips back away from the whip, but to no avail. 

Beelzebub quickly snapped the whip against his inner thigh, just beneath his balls, and he screamed around the gag from the expectation that she would strike his cock. His legs trembled and his stomach muscles jerked, and Beelzebub took a moment to marvel at the sight of his body moving like that. She stepped forward and grabbed his cock with very little finesse, though her tongue was abnormally gentle when she licked delicately up the underside of his shaft, puckering her lips and kissing his cock head, her big blue eyes staring up at him as she did so. The gentleness clearly sent a shock to his system, after such rough treatment by the whip, and he _melted_, his cock twitching against her lips as he moaned in his throat. Beelzebub held his cock in her hand, her thumb absently caressing over the head as she sucked one of his balls into her mouth, allowing it to roll on her tongue and coaxing even more desperate sounds from him. 

“Feel good, pet?” she asked, trailing sloppy, open-mouthed kisses up his shaft as she kept her eyes locked with his, his gaze softening but still moist with fresh tears. He nodded and hummed an affirmation, closing his eyes and allowing his head to roll back in the rare moment of gentleness. Beelzebub took that opportunity to remove herself, stepping back and smiling evilly at his little whimper. 

“Well don't get used to it. I _can_ be a merciful master, but only if you earn it. And you haven’t yet.” 

She snapped her fingers, miracling a Satanic full-body harness in place of her morning coat and pinstripe pants. She outright laughed at the look of absolute _torment_ on Gabriel's face when he realized she had extended her fishnet socks into thigh-highs that strapped to the lower body harness. 

“Now…” she said strenly, jutting her jaw up confidently and miracling a freshly slicked vibrator into one hand as she stalked around Gabriel, her hand massaging his ass cheek with only a hint of claws. She slowly pressed the vibrator into his ass, making sure it was nudged right up against his prostate before taking her leave and approaching the desk, tossing the whip aside in lieu of a small black remote that had miraculously appeared on the polished cherry wood desk top. 

“You will earn my mercy by your silence, while I get some work done,” she said, snapping her fingers and miracling her pile of paperwork that had been on her desk in Hell only a moment ago. She made sure her chair was angled to the side of the desk so Gabriel could see every inch of her body in that harness, and crossed her fishnet-clad legs on top of the desk, a thumb pressing into the remote and setting the vibrator to its weakest setting. She picked up a clipboard and a bit of paperwork, her attention entirely focused on Gabriel even though she was staring down at her paperwork and chewing her pen absently. The angel had whined loudly when she put her legs on display on top of the desk, and his whines had only gotten louder when she started up the vibrator. 

“What did I say, pet? Silenzzze…” she cooed, watching his body tremble as he tried desperately to quell his own noises, but failing miserably. She counted to ten in her head, and when he still hadn’t quieted, she uncrossed her legs and fetched the whip from the desk, tossing her clipboard loudly aside. 

“Disobedient pets get disciplined. I told you to be quiet, and you disobeyed me.” 

She swiped the whip hard over his abs, watching his body jerk and swing a bit from the chain, before whipping him again across the chest, drawing blood from one of his nipples. 

His cries choked off into whimpers, and then heavy breathing, as he struggled to control himself. Beelzebub grazed a claw over the pretty red marks on his abs, his chest ceasing to move as he halted his body's lung function entirely to avoid another sound. 

“Ah-ah, no cheating. This is a test of willpower. You will remain silent, for the duration of whatever I choose to do to you, and you will do so without supernatural meanzzzz. Izzz that clear?” she asked, twisting the whip between her claws as she glanced up at him, his eyes ringed red and glistening with tears. He nodded quickly, his chest once again rising and falling with his breaths. 

“Good,” she said, approaching the desk and dialing up the vibrator a notch for good measure. 

“I have quite a bit of paperwork to attend to, since you’ve been distracting me more frequently of late. This could take a very, _very_ long time,” she said with a twisted smile, before once again reclining in her chair and propping her legs up on the desk. 

*** 

Beelzebub had honestly lost track of time. She had worked through quite a bit of paperwork, and was very pleased with herself. She may even be able to remain on Earth a bit longer than she had initially planned, since a lot of her work had gotten done over the past few hours. Had it been hours? She snatched Gabriel's watch off the desk where she had placed it after the last round of whippings she'd given him. 

_Oh dear._

She'd been playing this game for five hours. 

She glanced up to find Gabriel an absolute _disaster_—his chest was glistening with sweat, his cheeks were red and flushed and streaked with tears, and sometime recently (she hadn’t noticed), all six of his wings had manifested and were stretched out on all sides and they were _vibrating_. His abs were shivering as his hips jerked, thrusting into the air in front of him and searching for anything, _anything_ that would provide stimulation and relief. 

Beelzebub considered the remote, pondering if she really wanted to be mean enough to dial it up all the way. His screams would be _delightful_, and the whipping she'd give him would be equally satisfying. She sighed, setting her clipboard down and deciding she'd probably been cruel enough for one day. This dungeon _belonged_ to them. They could play in it as often as they pleased from now on. No reason to diminish the novelty of it on the first go. 

“Alright, pet. I suppozzze you've been decent enough for your master,” she said as she stood, Gabriel's eyes snapping up to her like a captured rabid dog that had just been teased with freedom. His eyes followed her intently, tears still spilling from them as he shook in his restraints. 

“Shall I show you a bit of mercy?” she asked, smoothing her hands up his hip bones and caressing over the many raised welts on his skin from the whip. She licked playfully just beneath his navel and glanced up at him, loving the way his muscles trembled beneath her touch. 

He whimpered loudly as she removed the cock ring, her hands gliding back to grab two fistfuls of his ass. She kept her mouth just inches away from where he needed it most, watching him with hellish delight as he squirmed. 

“Should I finally let you to come? Maybe take you in my mouth, devour you like I said I would? Swallow every last bit until you can't come any more?” 

Gabriel jolted against his chains as Beelzebub flicked her tongue once just beneath the head of his cock, her claws threatening to dig into the lean muscle of his ass. He practically screamed against the ball gag when she finally acquiesced, sucking his cock fully into her mouth and massaging his ass in tandem with the erratic thrusts of his hips. The vibrator was still going strong against his prostate, and she knew he wouldn’t last long at all like this. She wanted it—wanted to taste him on her tongue and feel him come undone, entirely at her mercy. 

She removed her hand from one of his ass cheeks so she could cup his balls in the palm of her hand, coaxing him closer still. The claws of her other hand actually did pierce skin, the feel of his blood oozing over her fingertips and his accompanying cries making her buzz contentedly in her throat. She should have known it would be her buzzing that would unravel him. 

She felt his cock twitch against her tongue as the warm spurts of cum shot down her throat, and she swallowed around it, another buzz reverberating in her mouth as she realized just how much she enjoyed it. To be able to _taste_ his sin, his lust. Like the sweetest treat for a demon. 

She licked him clean as she caressed his hips and thighs, taking the hint when her touch started to overwhelm him. She miracled away the vibrator and freed his ankles from the shackles on the ground, then approached the crank on the wall, slowly lowering him until his feet touched the ground. She approached him from behind, smearing some of the blood across his ass cheek with an open palm as she unbuckled the gag, then freed his wrists from their restraints. She caught him as he collapsed into her arms, and without another thought, she miracled them both into one of the marvelous bathrooms she'd seen when they had (distractedly) toured the castle. The claw foot tub was already full of warm water, per her will, and she helped Gabriel lower himself into it after willing his wings away. She knelt next to the bath and miracled a wash cloth into her hand, her movements slow and gentle as she wiped the tears from his cheeks and the sweat from his hair. His head drifted back onto the edge of the tub, his eyes closed and his breaths escaping in short, quick pants. Beelzebub felt a moment of panic that perhaps she'd gone too far. She stilled the washcloth on the side of his neck as she glanced down to see the water tainted slightly red with his blood. _Too far_. 

“Oh angel, I got carried away…” she said, her voice weak as her lip trembled. Gabriel's eyes drifted dreamily open, his hand reaching for hers where it rested against his neck. He brought it up to his lips, his eyes bearing down on her as he kissed her knuckles. He shook his head _no_, allowing her hand to drift down to his chest, though he didn’t let go of it, even as his eyes grew heavy and he relaxed back against the porcelain. 

“You… liked… what I did?” she asked, her voice perking up with excitement as she watched his lips turn up in a lazy grin. He nodded _yes_. 

“And you aren’t speaking becauzzze… I finally managed to fuck you stupid? Well, more stupid than you already are…” she jabbed, his laugh raspy and ragged, but still a laugh nonetheless. He stroked her arm encouragingly as she tended to his skin with the wash cloth, before reaching for the nearest strap of her body harness. He eased a fingertip beneath it and snapped it against her skin, earning a growl from her. 

“I like this. A lot…” he finally managed to croak, his throat bobbing as he swallowed hard, trying to fix whatever damage his hours of screaming had inflicted on his vocal chords. 

“Oh this old thing? Nah, I thought I'd throw it away…” 

She didn’t even get to finish her taunt, because Gabriel leaned quickly over the edge of the tub, both hands grasping her beneath her arms and hauling her into the bath with him, making her squeal in the most undemonic way _imaginable_. She landed in his lap, facing away from him, and his arms wrapped securely around her middle as he nuzzled against the back of her neck. She glanced down at her body harness, giggling as she absently caressed his arm where it draped over her stomach. 

“Well now you've ruined it, Gabriel.” 

“Pity. You'll just have to take it off…” 

“Oh, no. You are _not_ ready for another round. Look at you. You're covered in blood and bruises. I’ve _ruined_ you.” 

“You’ve sanctified me,” he mumbled, kissing the back of her neck and making her shiver. She glanced down to intertwine her fingers with his, her smile fading minutely when she realized the shackles had left horrendous bruises around his wrists. 

“Why don't you let me heal you, and then you can finally show me our bedroom. I think you need to rest, and I wouldn’t mind a nap.” 

Gabriel chuckled darkly against the skin of her neck, his arms releasing their grip around her middle. “You absolutely will not heal me. I want these marks as a badge of honor. Like a cheesy rock band t-shirt. _I got dominated by the Prince of Hell and all I got were these lousy bruises._ Now, come on, let's go,” he said, urging her out of the bath and following close behind her, another exasperated chuckle escaping his lips when Beelzebub began patting him dry with a fluffy towel, her eyes still scrunched with worry at every welt and bruise and cut. 

“Hey,” he said, grabbing her upper arms and stilling her, before he leaned down for a sweet but meaningful kiss. 

“You hurt me. That’s true. But I asked you to, and I liked it. _Loved_ it. If you had really pushed me too far I would have used the safe word. Although I was really close a few times.” 

He closed his hands tighter around her arms when her eyes bubbled with more panic. “But that's part of the fun! You… _get_ me. You know how to push me, and exactly where to hold me just at the brink of what I can handle. And _holy hell_ you're good at it. It's like you were _made_ for me and it's one of the reasons I lo…” 

Beelzebub rocketed forward, her lips smashing against his and cutting off that godforsaken word. She pulled back, tucking her head beneath his chin and resting a hand over his heart, hiding the film reel of emotions playing through her mind like a damn macabre theater. Gabriel sighed, the sound making Beelzebub panic even harder. She couldn’t tell if he was annoyed or not. He was an angel. He wanted to say those simple words, and probably had for a long time. They came naturally to him. But Beelzebub didn’t know if she could hear it. She didn’t know if she could say it back. Hell, she didn’t even know if she could _feel_ the sentiment behind it. She just… couldn’t. 

“Alright, Bee. Come on, let's go see the bedroom,” Gabriel said suddenly, taking her by the hand and walking unabashedly naked through the castle, Beelzebub giggling at him and the ridiculousness of the entire situation—an angel and a demon, strutting hand in hand, stark naked, through an entirely empty castle. 

Gabriel led her to the biggest of the bedrooms, several flights up the grand staircase. Her breath caught when he pushed the heavy wooden doors open, revealing an enormous but inviting bedroom, fit for a king. There was a fireplace and a huge canopy bed, draped in maroon and black curtains, and furniture all covered in a matte black stain. There were windows that overlooked the valley and lake below, the snow outside swirling around them, just waiting to be painted. Gabriel snapped his fingers in the direction of the fireplace, instantly lighting it as he sauntered toward the bed and flopped onto it. 

“I decorated the bedroom in your color scheme. Black and red. I figured… you sleep more than I do. Or, you _should_ anyway, with how much stress you're under. So you’ll be spending more time in here than I will. I want you to come here whenever you like. With or without me. Just get away from Hell every once in a while. Here is where you're welcome. And safe. My Prince.” 

He finished his monologue by pulling the plush sheets and duvet back from the bed and crawling beneath them, unfurling his wings and holding his arms open, beckoning her to join him. She blushed and fidgeted, before slipping her body harness off and crawling into his arms. A rush of something like a freight train hit her as he pulled her against him, his wings closing around both of them as his warmth enveloped them. He tucked his chin on her shoulder, a long, content sigh slithering over her skin as he drifted toward sleep. 

She had never felt happier, or more terrified, in her entire existence.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to plotsville-- population: me.


End file.
